1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder, and more particularly to a holder for a hydraulic brake assembly used for a vehicle such as a bicycle, a motorcycle, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hydraulic caliper device in accordance with the prior art comprises a casing having an opened room defined therein. An elastomer is sealingly received in the room for receiving brake oil. The elastomer has a side portion abutting against an inner wall of the room. The elastomer has a protrusion connected with a brake shoe. The elastomer has a U-shaped portion formed between the protrusion and the side portion for providing a movement of the U-shaped portion. A fixing board is configured between the casing and the elastomer. The fixing board has a shoulder formed thereon and corresponding to a flange of the elastomer for fixing the elastomer. Wherein when an oil pressure is higher than an elastic restoring force of the elastomer, the protrusion is pushed by the oil pressure and the brake shoe is provided for braking operation.
However, the conventional hydraulic caliper device is provided for a disk brake. Most bicycles are designed for rim brake. The conventional hydraulic caliper device is not suitable to a caliper of the rim brake.
A conventional brake shoe in accordance with the prior art comprises a plastic injection molded base block. The base block has a fixing portion formed on one side thereof and a connecting portion formed on another side thereof. A rubber brake block has one side integrally covered on the connecting portion, such that the base block and the brake block are integrally formed. The brake block has a brake shoe formed on another side thereof for providing braking effort.
However, the conventional brake shoe is utilized for the caliper of the rim brake. The conventional brake shoe is mounted on the caliper and abutted against the rim. The conventional brake shoe is not horizontally abutted against the rim due to the pivotal rotation of the caliper. Therefore, the conventional brake shoe is angularly abraded and cannot be effectively utilized. Furthermore, it is dangerous that the conventional brake shoe is angularly abutted against the rim during rainy days.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional brake hydraulic caliper device and brake shoe.